


Losing Sanity (Stanford Pines/Reader)

by nataliebored



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BUT MAXIMUM RIDE ISNT INCLUDED LOL, F/M, READER HAS WINGS LIKE MAXIMUM RIDE, but still pretty good, bye, its not that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliebored/pseuds/nataliebored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a mysterious creature that lives in the woods, and are the result of a science experiment, complete with wings. When you meet Stan, he asks you for help and you find someone you remember quite well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bye, stanford/reader smut later, its not so good, it will be better i swear, i suck

Being different might seem like the worst, but not in your case. You were a mistake, and living in the forest was the best. You left your family after being shamed and kicked out. 

You are able to steal stuff easily, and you took a stolen hairtie from your stolen bag and tied your long hair back from my face. Pulling the bag over your shoulder, you started to walk through the forest, not knowing where you were going. 

The bag rubbed uncomfortably against your back, but there was no time to adjust it. You could see the Mystery Shack in the distance, shouts and bright lights amid the creaks and whispers of the forest. 

You saw the sun setting, and headed back to your tree that you sleep in. You grabbed a low hanging branch and swung up to your usual branch. Taking a pillow from the bag, you fluffed it and set it down. 

You smiled as the sun set, then took off your battered wingbreaker from your body. The long slits that were cut into your tank top brought in cold air and caused you to shiver slightly.

The first stars appeared, and you spread your wings and jumped from the tree. 

Yes, you were a disaster. A mistake, something never intended to be made. Your parents are scientists and tried to combine your DNA with that of an eagle, causing you to have sprouted beautiful wings from your back. You never had that much self-esteem, and getting into that huge argument with your parents made you lose it and they kicked you out. 

You have bright green eyes, long light brown hair, and your wings are brown with white details.

That night, you didn't know it was your last night in the forest.

~~~

You woke up to a bright light being shone on you.

"Augh!" You yelled, startled. 

You scurried away and fell off something high. Groaning, you got up from the floor and looked at your surroundings. You appeared to be in some sort of house. Books lined the shelves and there were two other tables. It was chilly down here, and you couldn't find my windbreaker, so you were just in shorts and a tank top.

Footsteps coming down the stairs scared you, and you prepared myself to fight whoever it was.

An older guy stood there, in striped boxers and a white shirt, a suprised look on his face.

"Hey, you okay, hun? My great niece and nephew found you on the forest ground and I took you in." He looked slightly concerned for my well being, and you spoke.

"I am alright, where am I, and who are you?"

"My name is Stan, and you're in the Mystery Shack! Welcome to a world of mystery!" A cheesy smile was planted on his face like he had said this plenty of times before. You fought the urge to roll my eyes, because you didn't want to be rude. Instead you smiled.

"I am (Y/N)," You said. "Can I please go back to the forest?"

Suddenly, the door opened and two people shot down the stairs.

"Grunkle Stan, is she awake?" The girl and boy looked alike, and the girl had on a sweater and a skirt.

Then they saw you. 

The girl's and boy's eyes widened. "Whoa! You are really pretty!" The girl chirped, smiling, showing a mouth of metal. On an impulse, you folded your wings tighter to your body so they couldn't see them.

The boy, who had on a cap with a pine tree on it, also smiled. "I'm Dipper, and my sister here is Mabel. Are you alright? We saw you in the forest and you were unconscious. There were fake plastic wings on your back, and we could see they weren't attached to you or anything, but they couldn't come off." You smiled.

Stan interrupted, looking at your body. "Uh, actually Dipper, I don't think that's right-" The doorbell rang and Mabel rushed up the stairs yelling, "That's for me!"

Dipper followed her, shooting an uneasy look back at you. Stan smiled at you and took out something from behind his back. Your windbreaker! 

"Thanks, Stan," You grinned and grabbed it, putting it on over yourwings. 

"So, are your wings real?"

You took my windbreaker off and spread them. You dashed up the stairs, him on your tail. 

"Hey! Come back!" Stan yelled. 

You stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back, a frown on your face. "And if I do? Can you just leave me alone and take me back to the forest?" 

He sheepishly smiled and looked up at you. "Well, there are tourists in my shop now, but I'm willing to take you back after hours, hon."

You tried to smile, even though it might have looked like a grimace, and then went down the stairs. "Okay," You said.

He moved out of the way to let you through and looked at you. "But, since you're here, you can do some work. I need your help. You seem smart."

Unease flowed through you body. "What's the problem?"

He took a journal from the table. It was red and had a six-fingered handprint on it. You felt my stomach lurch, but... it couldn't be. You shook the thoughts from your head. There could be plenty other people that had six fingers. He opened it to a certain page.

"I accidently sent my brother through a portal. He was the smart one and I was just... a failure. I'm a horrible person. I'm going to bring him back. I'll do it."

He looked so hopeless, but proud, like he can do it.

He then walked to a vending machine, pressed some buttons, and it opened, revealing a secret door. You followed him down a long staircase. Gesturing to the large triangular thing behind him, he spoke. "I built the portal. All I need to do is lay low while it charges. Soon I will see my brother again."

You smiled and held out your hand. "Alright, I'll help you get your brother back." He shook your hand.

"So, with your wings, can you like- fly?" He looked curious.

You doubled over, laughing, then dashed up the stairs and opened the door, letting him out before you. He adjusted his hat, then called up the stairs. 

"Dipper! Mabel! Come down here!" They ran down them, Mabel sliding down the banister. 

You left them inside, and went outside to the back of the Mystery Shack, where it was empty. They followed you closely. You took off your windbreaker and shot out your wings, satisfied with the feeling of being able to stretch them. 

"Oh my gosh, they're so pretty!" You heard Mabel say.

You took two running steps, then spread your wings and started to fly. You heard a whoop of appreciation from Stan, and gasps from Dipper and Mabel. You flew around for about a minute, then landed gracefully in front of them. 

"Wow, that was- that was- amazing!" Dipper said. You smiled. 

"Alright kids, go inside. (Y/N) and I have a lot of work to discuss." They went to the front, and you and Stan went inside. 

~~~

Two days had passed since you came to live with the Pines family. It's night time, and everyone was asleep. 

Well, not everyone.

Stan Pines and you were downstairs in the basement, flashing lights surrounding us. The triangle shape turned out to be a huge portal. Stan's brother would came back through soon, but neither of you didn't know when.

You were sitting on the table, wings half out and flipping through the journal Stan had. 

A couple dings came from the machine, and a timer started to count down from eighteen hours.

"Warning, blah blah blah, extreme usage could result in minor gravity anomalies... Can it Poindexter! I've come this far!" Stan said. 

He proceeded to flip a switch and the portal began to light up.

"Yes... this is it..." he continued. 

Suddenly, things all around us began moving up. Ascending.

You rose a foot off the table. "Woah, woah!" You started. 

Then you fell with an "Oof!" Stan turned to you. "Hey, you okay?" You nodded.

"Good. It's gonna be a bumpy ride, but it'll all be worth it."

He pulled two watches from a drawer and took them and raised them to the big one on the screen. They were synchronized. Tossing one to you, Stan smiled. 

"Finally. In just fifteen hours, everything changes."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a beautiful day in Gravity Falls, and you were outside with Stan, Dipper, and Mabel.

Dipper and Mabel were playing with water balloons while Stan and you sat on the couch with sodas. Your wings were drying out after Mabel hit them repeatedly with the balloons. 

Mabel and Dipper hit their grunkle with water balloons, laughing.

Stan stood up. "Kids, there's something I should tell you two." He rubbed his neck uneasily. "It's um... well it's complicated. I'm gonna go refresh my soda." He walked inside. 

Mabel and Dipper exchanged a glance. Suddenly, a loud yell and crash came from where Stan went.

"Grunkle Stan!" they shouted.

Masked agents surrounded Stan and turned towards Dipper and Mabel. They grabbed them and held them.

"Kids are secure. Roof team! Go!" One agent yelled.

Agents swarmed into the house, and one handcuffed Stan. 

"Ugh! Hey, hands off, you stooge!" He shouted.

The agents turned towards us. Agent Powers held up a digital tablet. "This is security footage of a government waste facility. At o'four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste."

"What? You think that's me?" Stan asked, furious.

"Don't play dumb with us, Pines." said Powers.

"But I actually am dumb! Last night I was stocking the gift shop. I swear!" He was led away and shoved into a car. "Kids! Y/N!" He yelled as the car drove away.

How did he get taken away? What did he do? You herded the kids inside as Stan and the agents drove away. 

"Did you know what happened, (Y/N)?" Mabel looked up at you. 

You felt a pang of guilt. "No. I wish." You went inside the Shack, grabbed a Pitt soda from the fridge, and threw yourself down on the couch. One of the agents came near you and squeezed your arm. 

"Come here! NOW!" You tried to pull away, but he yanked you up and shoved you towards the door. 

"What the heck, man?" You screamed. "Dipper! Mabel! Someone! Help me!" The guard pushed you hard, causing you to crash to the floor. Mabel and Dipper dashed down the stairs. 

"Let go of her!" Mabel yelled. The agent looked at her then down at you. "You're coming with me, ma'am. You kids, stay here. I've got orders to take her." 

"No!" Mabel said. "You'll have to take us too." The agent scoffed at her, then dragged me out the door.

"Kids!" You shouted. You started to throw a fit, but he kicked you down the stairs. A sharp screech left your mouth as you landed on you arm, and you rolled around the floor in horrible pain. You never fell out of a tree or something, and this hurt like hell. It felt like a bone broke. You had to restrain yourself from screaming every swear word you knew. 

You tried to shake the pain off and stood up, mad beyond words. The agent made eye contact with me and looked beyond you, nodding to someone behind. "She needs to be restrained."

Another agent approached you from behind and put handcuffs on you. You looked at Mabel and Dipper, who were standing in the doorway. You bared your teeth. "I didn't do anything. I live in the woods, and-"

"Oh, you're the mysterious girl that lives in the woods. Looks like you don't have to try to be hot," the second agent whispered in my ear. You could see the bat strapped to his belt. His breath reeked, and you knew the smell from the campers that would sometimes camp near you in the woods. Alcohol. 

You struggled against your restraints and the agent grabbed a bat from his belt. "Alright, you're done." You gasped, then tried to backpedal. "Ah, well, I'm sorry sir," But he just laughed, then smacked your head with the bat, knocking you out. 

~~~

You woke up in a dark cell on a smelly cot. A window looked out over the sea, and you could see a boat and the moon. It was nighttime.

The memories from earlier replayed over and over in your head. Was Stan okay? What about the kids, Wendy, and Soos? You went to the door and shook the door handle, already knowing what the outcome would be. Locked. Of course.

"Hey! Anyone there?" You said.

"(Y/N)?" A husky voice from your right talked. 

"Stan! Oh thank goodness you're alright."

"And the same to you." You could hear the smile in his voice. "You okay? Did they hurt you?"

You looked at you back and took your shirt off, with an audible gasp. Your arm was covered in blood and couldn't move it without an excruciating amount of pain going through my body.

"No, they didn't. I'm alright." You. have more important things to focus on anyway.

"Look, (Y/N), there's a brick loose here! One on my side. Try wiggling it, so I can see you, doll," he said.

"Don't call me doll and you got yourself a deal." You walked towards his voice and could see the brick moving. "I see it."

You wiggled the bricks next to it, and the others until you could pull them out and saw Stan.

"Hey, Y/N!" He said. You smiled, got on all fours and crawled through. 

He didn't look too good. He had some bruises and cuts from when he fought the agents. However, he managed to smile at you. "Let me look at that arm."

You turned your back on him and looked at the wall. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with them."

He sighed. "It doesn't look good. And you're right. I shouldn't have lost it either. I hope Dipper and Mabel are alright." 

"Me too," You said, with a sad smile.

"But (Y/N), I need to tell you something," he said.

He then went on to explain the gravity anomalies, and how you and him should break out. After saving Dipper and Mabel, you and him were going to finally meet the mysterious brother of his, who has been traveling through dimensions.

His voice was interrupted by voices talking and the sound of shoes clacking against the floor.

"Quick! Help me with the bricks!" You said, breathless.

You threw myself into the next room, shoving bricks into the wall. You put the last one in just as the agents barged into Stan's room. You tilted the brick so you could just hear their voices.

"Alright, Pines. Playtime is over. Chopper's ready to dust off to Washington. I'll enjoy putting you away." A gruff voice said, presumably Agent Powers.

"What?" Stan said. "Um, can we just stick around for just one minute? Uh, one minute thirty seconds?" You figured that that was when the next gravity anomaly was.

"We're not falling for your games, Pines. You've been running your whole life. Your time is finally up."

"Bathroom break? Just give me...fifteen seconds!"

"Sorry, but you've got a flight to catch."

You heard a small beeping. The watch! Steeling yourself, you got ready to pull the bars off the window.

"Oh yeah? So do you." said Stan.

Everything began to float up from the floor, the table and the chair, the lonesome smelly cot in the corner. You heard the agents gasp and try to grab Stan.

You floated up and yanked hard on the windows. You were pretty strong, yet the bars took a little encouraging until they popped out of the sill.

You could hear fighting and grunts, and grabbing the window, you swung yourself into the loose bricks. They rose up and you kicked one guard into another and they lost consciousness.

You dove out the window, keeping a hold so you wouldn't float up, waiting until you saw Stan. You didn't notice the security guard coming up behind you. Stan ran from the station just as everything collapsed.

"(Y/N)! Are yo-" A large bat hit you on the head, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ford and reader meettttttt (again)

Opening your eyes, the first thing you noticed was that you weren't on the ground. Dipper's face smiled at you from above, and you were so shocked you rolled over and fell out of his and Mabel's arms and onto the ground. 

"She's awake! (Y/N), are you alright?" Dipper's worried voice spoke. 

You groaned, craddling your hurt arm, and got up. "Yeah, I'm alright. Where's Stan?" 

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a glance. "He's not here, he's in prison, remember?"

You shook out your wings. "No! He's coming, I know it," you said, gasping from the pain in your arm.

"Here, take my hand, (Y/N), I don't want you fainting, you've lost a lot of blood. I saw your wing," said Dipper. You smiled at him, then grasped his hand but held onto the wall.

"But guys, look!" Mabel's voice spoke.

She pointed to a secret passage behind the vending machine in the Mystery Shack. 

"Insane," you whispered.

Soos and the kids looked at you. "Do you know anything about this?" said Soos.

You shook your head, uneasy. He shrugged, then lead us down the stairs. 

"It's like something from a video game..." He said.

"Or a dream." Mabel chimed in.

"Or a nightmare." Dipper grimaced. 

You all entered Stan's lab, blood dripping down your windbreaker, but you couldn't feel anything except fear. You of course knew about this lab, but you didn't want to say something.

"Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up." said Mabel.

"This can't be real..." said Dipper.

"I don't understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?" Soos questioned.

"It's just like that bunker in the woods!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Guys, look, we shouldn't be here," you said.

"Why? What do you know?" Dipper inquired. "Are you hiding something from us?" 

"I- I- I swore I wouldn't tell." You felt tears prick my eyes. 

Mabel walked up to you. "(Y/N), you have to tell us, we can't trust Stan!"

"But I can. He'll tell you everything, I'm not the one to do that. I shouldn't, at least. Trust me, it will be worth it."

Dipper looked at the table and picked up the other two journals with a gasp. "It can't be... It's impossible. The other two journals? All this time...all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?" He kicked the desk. "Why would he have those journals?!"

Soos looked unsure and very confused. "Maybe he's the author." 

"Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he had all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" He opened all three journals to the picture of the portal and turned on his black light. 

Gasping loudly, he read from the books. "'I was wrong the whole time. The machine was never meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart! It must not fall imgo the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!'"

Everyone looked up at the clock, which read one minute, thirty seconds. 

"It's the final countdown! Just like the always sung about!" said Soos. 

Dipper grabbed his journal and flipped to a page. "The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" We ran into the portal room just as the floor began to shake. You gripped onto the wall nearest me and spread my wings, trying to keep your balance. 

"There! Quick! Turn these, together!" Dipper exclaimed, and Soos and Mabel ran forward to help him. Three keys were turned, and a device in the center of the room opened to reveal a large red button. "That's it! That's the shutdown switch! This all stops... now!"

The door flew open, and Stan rushed in. "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" He stood there, panting. "Dipper, just back away."

Dipper looked at him but didn't lower his hand. 

"Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me." Stan begged.

"And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper shot back at him.

"Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! Id you'd just let me explain-" His watched beeped. "Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!"

You and everyone else all started to float up, the blood on the floor from your hurt arm also. You hit a bar on the way up. You screamed, spreading your wings, the pain in your arm lashing through your body.

"Ahh!" You shouted, shutting your eyes, trying to avoid the pain and think of something else, anything else.

"T minus thirty-five seconds." The computer stated.

Stan yelled as he spun in mid-air. Dipper screamed and grabbed on to a wooden support. Mabel's ankle got hooked on a wire over the stand the button is on. 

"Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" Dipper yelled. She crawled along the wire toward the button. You grunted, trying to fly towards her to stop her. 

"No! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop! Aah!" Soos knocked him away from Mabel. "Soos, what're you doing?!" He tryed to hit him on the head. "I gave you an order!"

"Sorry, Mr. Pines- if that is your real name- bur I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!"

"Soos, you idiot, let him go!" You said, furious.

Dipper pushed off the support beam, slamming into you and Soos, right into your hurt arm. You screeched loudly, hitting the wall. Your eyes were closed, trying to shut out the pain and feeling as if death had finally come for you. It felt like electricity was shooting through your body, and something was really wrong with your arm.

"No you can't!" Stan shoved Dipper away. "You gotta trust me!" 

Mabel was crying. "Grunkle Stan, I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but-"

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" Stan's voice was interrupted by the computer counting twenty seconds left.

The portal flashed, pushing you and everyone else against the wall, yet Mabel still hovered over the button, prepared to push it. 

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" Stan swallowed.

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper yelled.

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?"

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" Dipper said.

"Mabel, please!" You begged.

The computer started to count down from ten, and your heart pounded in your chest.

Mabel looked at Stan. "Grunkle Stan..." She releaded the stand and floated up. "I trust you."

"MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-" 

"One," the computer stated. 

An explosion of light engulfed you all, screaming as the light blinded each of you. The portal broke, now just a huge mess of wires amd metal. 

Everything then fell to earth, just as sudden as the flashing lights. A figure emerged from the portal, the blue light fading behind him. He walked forward, placing a six-fingered hand on the journal, then picked it up. Putting it in his pocket, Dipper's voice echoed through the room.

"What...? Who is that?"

"The author of the journals..." Stan whispered. "...my brother."

Stan's brother pulled off his goggles, revealing his face. He looked nearly identical to Stan. He was handsome, with rugged features, tall, stockily built. 

"Isn't this the part where someone faints?" Dipper asked.

"Oh totally dude, I am so on it." Soos fainted. 

You looked at your arm, burning with pain and exhaustion. The blood dried, but kept oozing over your sweater. You felt woozy, and black spots danced in front of your eyes. Trying to spread your wings for balance, you gripped the table closest to you.

Stan rushed toward you. "Doll, you okay?" His brother looked at you. Meeting those strangely familiar brown eyes, you blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford amd reader talk and stuff idk

It was dark and cold, and you just wanted to go back. You looked at Stanford, shivering. Your wings were out, and you were just in a tanktop and black shorts. He found you in the forest, and you agreed to an investigation of your wings and the proportions. He wanted to draw you in a journal he kept to learn about the anomalies in Gravity Falls. You trusted him. He was quite cute as well. His brown hair matched his deep brown eyes.

"Alright, thank you, (Y/N)," he said, pulling you out of your thoughts. "I appreciate it a lot."

You smiled at him. "Thank you, can I go back now?" Yoi rubbed your arms, trying not to shake from the cold. It was only fall, but you were freezing.

He grinned back, the tips of his ears turning red. "Of- of course! Let me walk you back." He gave you your sweater back, and you threw it on. The two of you walked up the stairs of his house, and he opened the door to let you out. He was polite, listening, sincere. Shy. He smiled at you as you strutted outside. You spread your wings, ready to fly, but he cleared his throat. 

"Um, I just wanted to apologize for the cold, I can't fix it, I'm sorry," He stammered. "Also, you are always welcome to stay the night in the winter, if you want." 

You smiled. "Thank you, that's really sweet of you." Then you took a step closer to him, putting your hand on his arm. "And if you ever need some help, just come to my tree." You then gently pressed a firm kiss to his cheek, watching as his face blossomed into a shade of bright red. 

"Uh- um, I have to go!" He squeaked, then ran back towards his house. Before he disappeared from view completely, he stopped in his tracks, then turned around and waved, still blushing like mad. You waved back and leaped into the air, spreading your wings, gaining height rapidly. You saw Stanford still standing there, and you felt a strange pang of longing. Did you like him? You had no idea where that feeling came from, but you really liked it. You smiled, thinking of him.

The days passed, and you started to develop a crush on him. You admired him from afar, but was too shy to approach him even thought he said you were always welcome. 

That winter was hard. The winds shook you at night, causing you to lose sleep. You slept during the day, and hunted and flew around at night. You started to sleep on top of the Mystery Shack, the smoke from the chimney warming you. 

Then spring came, flowers sprouting on the trees, and small buds forming on the bushes. You liked twisting the long strands of the flowers into crowns and wearing them. It gave you something to do. 

You never saw Ford from that day you kissed him.

~~~

You woke up on a bed. You groaned loudly as you tried to sit up, but felt too nauseous.

"(Y/N)! Are you okay?" Mabel's voice echoed throughout the room. "You passed out. Great Uncle Stan and Ford are in the other room," She gripped your hand. Your arm was tightly bandaged. 

Slowly the events came rushing back. Ford. Stanford Pines. You couldn't believe it. Those dark brown eyes and broken glasses have haunted you for thirty long years. You haven't changed, since you don't age, but he definitely did. Silver stripes flecked his hair, and the glasses you knew and remembered all too well had a crack in them. He was stockily built. 

You shook my head, clearing the thoughts, then smiled down at Mabel. "I'll come downstairs with you, if you'd like." You got off the bed and walked down the stairs behind Mabel. You stopped in your tracks when you saw Ford and Stan sitting at the table in the kitchen, whispering about something that looked serious. 

Unease coursed through your veins and you felt anxious. You shifted, uncomfortable, and Stan saw you. 

"Ah, (Y/N)! You all right, doll?" He asked. You nodded, looking at Ford. He gazed at you, then lifted his six-fingered hand in a friendly wave. You smiled gently. 

"Alright, this got awkward, so I'll leave you two to talk." said Stan, noticing the exchange between you two. He stood up, and gestured you towards his now empty seat. You sat down, crossing your arms and legs, not meeting Ford's gaze. Stan put his hand on Mabel's shoulder and left the room, smirking. You felt embarrassed, hoping Ford didn't see it, but thankfully he was looking at the table.

Ford cleared his throat. "Hello, (Y/N)." His voice sounded strained.

"Hello, Ford. How have you been?" You asked, trying to keep my cool.

"You know, here and there." He looked up at you, and you felt a lurch as his brown eyes met yours. "I have been traveling through different dimensions for thirty years." There was a slight smile on his face.

"Wow, that's so cool! H-how?" 

"Well, I made a portal, and stuff happened.... But I got sucked in accidently and I've been traveling ever since."

You tilted my head, curious. You wanted him to go on, but was overcome with such a wave of longing. You were in love with him, you figured out, and were falling more and more into that helpless pit of agony and sincerity. 

"Look, (Y/N)," he started. "I- missed you." He finished awkwardly. You looked at him. 

"Wh-what?" You were so confused, but slightly satisfied. "You missed me?" The feeling of love was replaced by anger, yet some remained. "Well, I told you where I lived. Why didn't you ever visit me?" You were quite hurt. 

"I told you, I wasn't in this dimension! The portal was turned on and it sucked me in!" 

"But before, you could have come into the forest. But no, I just had to think about you. Do you have any idea what I've been through? Something big is happening soon in this town, and you were the only person I had to talk to. You just left me, and I really liked you, and I thought you liked me, but obviously you don't, you selfish jerk!" You slapped a hand over your mouth. "Oh my God, Ford, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that, that was so rude, oh my-" He stopped you by putting his hand over yours. 

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault, you're kind of right." He gave you a half smile. "I should have visited you, and I didn't. I was too caught up in research. And I find you even more charming than when I saw you the first time." 

You grinned at him. "So, are we okay now?" He chuckled. "Sure, can you come downstairs with me? I want to show you something."

You nodded, standing up to follow him down the stairs and into the mysterious basement. Lights flashed from the buttons on the machines, and on an impulse, I took Ford's hand. He didn't look at me but gently squeezed my hand as his ears turned red. 

"There's something big that will happen in this town very soon," he said. "And I want you and my family safe. Bill is coming, and something like an armageddon will occur and people will get hurt." You nodded. You were scared, but knew something like this was going to happen. 

"I want your help. You are really crazy smart, and you had helped me before, all those years ago." He looked up at me and smiled, standing at the bottom of stairs. "Look, I care about you and I don't want to hurt you again, and-" You pressed your lips against his, a fire flowing through you as you cut his words off. 

You gently pulled away and looked at him. He was looking at you, shock, care, and a smile. 

"What was that for?" He inquired. 

"I care about you too," You whispered. He smiled widely and kissed you again. 

"(Y/N)! Come here!" Stan's voice echoed down the stairs. "I need your help with something!" 

You exchanged a glance with Ford, and gave him a quick hug. "We can continue this conversation tonight, if you'd like."

He nodded, then kissed your hand. "Tonight it is."


End file.
